Everything is Wrong
by Ambigious
Summary: [Humanstuck] A vengeful boy has an identity crisis as he watches the ones he loves from a closet. Rated M for sexual torture, including rape, violence, and language. There is mentioned suicide, and a mentioned suicide attempt.


**Everything is Wrong  
**

by Amibigious the Second

A/N: A very good friend of mine proofread this for me. So here is the updated version. There are some changes, as the original was mostly just me being goofy with a concept. Now it's "serious business", so I removed some of the humor to try and make it a more linear concept. Enjoy!

* * *

No, no, _no_! They weren't supposed to be here! They were supposed to keep their dirty, disgusting selves out _there_; making out on the couch while everyone shamelessly absorbed the vision of little miss rich heiress and her scrawny, financial aid boytoy. They weren't supposed to be coming into a _bedroom_. They weren't supposed to be going somewhere _private_!

"Sol, stop being stupid and come over here," Feferi giggled. Eridan could see her profile as she sat down on the bed, only a few feet away from the closet. He stared at her from in between the slats of Equius Zahhak's custom designed closet door. With the cramping of the confined space, the coppery taste of recently chucked vomit lingering on his tongue, and Iranian bodybuilder sweat in his nose from the pile of shirts sitting nearby, Eridan had to say that it was turning into the worst night of his life. This was supposed to be the best party of his life. This was the party where he was going to finally tell Feferi how he felt about her. Not the party where Eridan hid in a closet while everyone else had fun at his expense.

Especially not _Sollux Captor_.

The others were supposed to bow down to him, metaphorically speaking. He was Eridan fucking Ampora, son of the school founder and all. There were few people higher than him when it came to campus social standing. His friends weren't supposed to laugh at him when he bolted from the kitchen, having been downing every kind of alcohol imaginable. They weren't supposed to whisper behind his back, mocking him for failing to woo the daughter of the Crocker pastry kingdom; chuckling at his misfortune when she attached herself to that stupid, nerdy kid instead. They weren't supposed to let him wallow in self-pity and hate.

They were his _friends_, weren't they?

"F.F., are you sure we should even be in here?" The devil spoke, from beyond Eridan's sight. His obnoxious, nasally voice was grating. Eridan could only just imagine watching his stupid, little lips move as it poured from them. Oh, how he would punch them if he knew he could stand up straight. The last time he tried, he'd gone tumbling into the stupid closet.

"Oh, he won't mind. Trust me, the guy's a perv. If he found out we did anything on his bed, he'd smell the sheets and get off on just that."

Why was nobody acting the way they were supposed to? Why was everyone pretending that it was okay that Captor was even allowed to enter the mansion, let alone wrap himself in the plentiful arms of the Peixes girl? She wasn't his to have! She shouldn't be his to have!

"That'th not reassuring."

These thoughts were bitter in his mind, as he recalled all the times his so-called friends let him down. This wasn't the first, and it wouldn't be the last. The school had devolved since it was first established. He had good looks and a celebrity status. Yet, everyone was always hanging out _here_, at middle-incomer Zahhak's mansion. They never came to Eridan's parties. They hardly ever invited Eridan to theirs. It was almost like he was _too_ wealthy, and that they were just intimidated by him.

Almost.

Feferi Peixes slinked off Equius' king size bed to draw her lover to it. Sollux was hesitant, almost as though he was afraid. Eridan wondere if he was he a virgin. The thought filled Eridan with more glee than he'd care to admit. Poor little Captor, only ever been with a sock. Eridan bit his lip to stifle a contentious snort that threatened to expose his presence.

Truthfully, he found it hard to believe to Sollux "I dated a freak" Captor would be a virgin, but that was a possibility. Captor was one of those poor kids who didn't have money, good looks, or fashion sense. The only reason anybody liked him was because he had talent when it came to computers. The only reason anybody listened to him was because he had the ability to command a room's attention. His bitchiness and snide pretentiousness was on par with those of a higher class. It was almost beautiful. Even now, as beautiful Feferi strolled around in her underwear, with the very thighs that Eridan dreamed of kissing on view for him, his eyes were drawn to the stupid little geeky kid's little smirk.

What was behind that smirk? Did he see something that he didn't like? Did he see something that he did like?

Nobody should care what Sollux Captor thought, and yet, everybody did. He threw temper tantrums, corrected teachers, spoke literally everything on his mind, demanded attention, hated to be ignored, and had mood swings worse than a young girl's first period. He was more dramatic than the theater arts majors, and twice as frustrating as the psychology students. Add all of that onto the fact that the asshole had a horrible speech impediment, and was dating the creepy Goth girl who cut herself open. He was a recipe for disaster; destined to be shit on by the universe.

Yet everyone craved his approval. If he frowned on what they were doing, _they felt bad for doing it_.

How does one manage to achieve that sort of power?

Eridan recalled the shudder of terror that had racked the student body on the day Captor's girlfriend was found dead. They said that after her funeral, he'd tried to hang himself. Eridan thought that since Sollux hated himself so much, everyone else should just hate him, too. That seemed to be a fair request.

Captor allowed Feferi to lead him to the bed, and throw him onto it. He laughed his geeky little laugh while Feferi straddled him. Eridan thought he'd feel his heart plummet, but there was something else sitting in his stomach that prevented it. It was a tiny ball of excitement. Watching Feferi lean over and start kissing Sollux. Watching the way their lips pressed together, their eyes half-lidded and bodies writhing with longing for each other. It was… arousing.

What was wrong with him?

"F.F., theriothly, we should thtop," Captor lisped, between kisses. Feferi ignored him, undoing his tie first, and then the top three buttons on his shirt. He inhaled sharply as Feferi moved from his lips to his now exposed chest, suckling his nipples as she moved a hand down into his happy trail. Eridan was mesmerized as she teased at the waistband of Captor's pants. Her slender fingers pulled them down just slightly, revealing the pale skin of Captor's effeminate hips.

"Sol, just shut up," she commanded, seizing a handful of his hair and yanking his head back. "You talk way too much, boy."

Feferi transformed from the sweet tease into the sex goddess, without even a proper segue. She ravished Captor's neck, biting and kissing, and making him whimper. Eridan pants became too tight as he listened, and watched. He wanted to scold himself for enjoying this, but the truth was that it was better this way. He could have Feferi, and she could have Captor. Besides, he was beginning to see that they were not sexually compatible. Eridan was _never_ topped by anyone; he was the dominant.

But Feferi was just so perfect at that moment, letting the Captor kid know exactly how much power he had over the situation — _zero_. Her technique was captivating, perfection. If Eridan were in her place, he probably wouldn't do as well, he admitted. If Eridan wanted to hear Captor scream, he would've just gone straight for a blowjob. It wasn't technically beautiful, but it earned points for getting the job done. The way she held Captor's smooth hips as his back arched with pleasure was erotic in a way Eridan hadn't thought it would be. She knew where to touch him to maximize the sensuality. Eridan could just imagine the sensations her hands were going through right now, gracing every surprising curve of Captor's body. Could she feel how fast he was breathing?

Eridan had to admit, he wouldn't mind being in Feferi's position right now. Having that sort of power over Captor was a strangely alluring thought. Oh, what would it feel like to be inside him as his body trembled? Eridan could see it in his mind. His own natural olive skin against Captor's alabaster. Their hands interlinked, as Sollux squirmed with intense pleasure. Pleasure that was out of his control.

It concerned Eridan, actually, how much he wanted that.

He was cautious as he undid his zipper, fixated on the task of being soundless. He shifted his boxers until he could free his erect penis, shivering as the cool air struck it. He massaged the head, visually mapping every inch of Captor's body as it leaned into Feferi.

Suddenly, Captor remembered he was supposed to be protesting. At least, that's what it seemed like, as his voice pierced the slowly thickening sexual tension between the three of them. Eridan rolled his eyes. Why couldn't Captor just let things happen, for once? Why was he always so particular?

"I don't have a condom…"

"We don't need one," Feferi countered, without hesitation.

"Or lube…"

"God, Sol, don't you ever stop talking?" Feferi asked. Sollux looked like he was going to say something when Feferi silenced him with her lips. She rolled her hips against his, inciting a groan. Eridan could hear the passion in it, as they moaned into each other's mouths. Dear God, it was hot. Captor finally got into it, pulling Feferi's shirt over her head; they broke the kiss only long enough to discard the fabric. Captor got to working on the clasp on her bra as she undid his pants and reached in. Eridan was only slightly shocked that the pooch of Sollux's tummy as he sat up was more visually interesting that Feferi's uncovered breasts. He'd always been a fan of stomach rolls.

Eridan had to remove his pants and underwear, dropping them to the floor as he moved one hand to his balls, and kept the other working his head.

"You're so hard," Feferi purred, leaning back to gaze down upon her lover. Eridan could only imagine what the view was like… Sollux, with a rosiness to his cheeks, lying down with a sloppy tie and shirt barely hanging on. Eridan wanted to sit where Feferi was sitting. He couldn't stand just seeing one side of them; he wanted to see it all. Eridan didn't know why or how Captor suddenly became the subject of his fantasy, but with the friction of his hands working and the images in his head fighting what his eyes were relaying, he didn't have room to ponder it. That would be for later, when the self-loathing was in high tide.

She released Captor's member long enough to finish pulling off his tie. She raised his hands above his head, then tied them to the headboard with it.

"Kinky," Captor commented. Feferi shushed him, sounding annoyed as she did so.

Feferi worked her magic. Eridan watched as Captor's mouth slowly opened, and he leaned back to stare at the headboard. Everything about his reaction was perfection. He face was reddening so quickly... Suddenly, she stopped. Feferi looked as though she remembered something, and her hand moved lower into his pants. Captor made a horrified sound, his eyes widening with surprise. He tried to sit up, but Feferi pushed him back down, grinning wickedly.

"What's this? Are the rumors true?"

"Fuck, Feferi, don't." When she didn't stop, he decided to make himself clearer: "I don't want to do thith anymore."

Eridan felt a twist of horror as Feferi ignored Sollux. She grabbed his waistband. Sollux screamed at her, but she ignored him, tugging his pants and underwear down with a single motion. She risked letting go of Captor to do this, but it was a well-calculated risk. His hands jerked forward, only managing to tighten the tie around his wrists. He started to shift his hips, trying to pull them away. Feferi casually leaned against him, using her elbows to dig into his thighs. Captor gritted his teeth.

It was hard to admit, but Eridan found this even sexier.

Captor was really struggling now, his hands pulling against the tie as panic apparently seized him. "No, no, Fef, no…"

"Oh, you love this, don't you? You can feel it, can't you?"

"Fef, pleathe thtop! Don't, jutht don't. Not there!"

Eridan had only his curiosity to guide him as Feferi ignored Captor's half-mast erection. She delicately moved her hand between his legs. From his vantage point, Eridan could tell she was curling her fingers, but little else was visible. Was that his anus? Was she fingering his butt? Is that what he was freaking out about? She got in two fingers, spurring a whine from between Sollux's clenched teeth. Eridan felt a pulse of energy at hearing this whine. He knew he was drawing close to an orgasm.

Keep going Feferi. Keep making Sollux sing.

Feferi readjusted, using one hand and one elbow to hold Captor down and give herself some leverage. Suddenly, her pace quickened. Eridan wasn't certain how many fingers she was using, but the way she was thrusting at Gatling gun speed left Captor thrashing against his restraints. He was pulling hard at the tie now, shaking Zahhak's headboard and trying to kick, despite Feferi's weight against him. Eridan wasn't sure what he felt, as a realization that something was wrong came to him. His dick was still hard, and aching for release, but his mind was starting to tell him that he needed to stop. That he was criminal for enjoying this.

That he was dirty.

Captor wasn't enjoying himself. This wasn't supposed to be sexy.

It all came to end when Captor threw his head back and cried out. His cock was twitching, but definitely _not_ ejaculating. Still, the way his body locked up, and a blush burned his face, Eridan could swear it looked like he was coming. And it was as perfect as he imagined it would be. God, maybe it was better. There was a fogginess to his eyes, and the way he looked so stubbornly defiant afterwards…

"Aradia wasn't lying," Feferi said, breaking Eridan's thoughts. "It _is_ fully functional, isn't it? You're a double packing whore!"

There was silence for a moment, as Feferi raised her fingers and licked something gooey from them. Eridan processed what he was seeing and tried to make it fit with what he knew. Was that pre-cum she licked, because it definitely shouldn't come from the butt? Sollux gave her a look that was full of hatred in response.

"And you're still so wet! I wonder if you're deep enough for a dildo? How far until it hurts?" Feferi happily chirped, oblivious to Captor's discomfort.

"Let me go," Captor demanded, sounding like he was on the verge of tears, despite the hardness of his expression. Eridan felt a desire to burst from the closet and wrap Captor up in a blanket, or something. He just wanted to shush him, and bring him away from the darkness. He wanted Captor sassy, and Feferi happy, and maybe them both a little bit sexy again.

Why did this fantasy have to turn sour? It was going so damned well!

"No. It's my turn now, asshole," Feferi sounded offended. "I can't believe you wouldn't tell me you had a pretty little pussy. You know how long I've waited to find out if Aradia was messing with me? Three years, Sol! Three years! Imagine waiting all that time to have sex with someone, and they're being a selfish bitch about it."

Eridan could clearly see that Sollux was a male — it was like an arrow pointing to him, saying, I have balls! — so how was it that she was talking about him like he was a female? His penis was standing up, and it appeared to be attached to his body and thus part of the blood flow. It wasn't rubber, or fake in anyway. Eridan pressed against the closet door, trying to move to see. He knew it was hopeless, but he had to try.

For some reason, the thought of Captor with a vagina... it was perfect. It was just so perfect. It would make sense, then, why everyone would love him. Eridan would fuck his cunt so hard, and play with his balls at the same time. God, what a wet dream that was.

"Feferi let me go, or I thwear to God I'm going to…"

"Stop ruining the moment, Sol. Can't you just, for one damned second, not talk? Shit. I mean, we're having a moment here and you can't _shut up!"_

"Fuck you!"

"Well, fuck you too. No wonder Aradia killed herself, if you all ever do is bitch. I mean, isn't sex supposed to make you _relax?_"

Sollux had no answer. There was a coldness that settled in his shoulders, and a sharpness to his stare. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but knew it was pointless. It slapped Eridan how hurt Captor looked. He'd always seen Captor "offended," but never taken aback. There hadn't been anything anyone could say that would shut him up. Until now. And it was painful.

Everyone knew the story. Aradia Megida was a "fangirl of death." Then, one day, she decided that hated the living so much, she slit her wrists down to her elbows. Sollux had been the one that found her. They said he was covered in blood too, as though he'd been holding onto her body for a long time. Feferi's complete lack of compassion over the situation was aggravating. Eridan liked to pretend that he didn't feel some sympathy for Captor, but the truth was that Eridan always though it was sad. The image of Captor crying in grief, holding his girlfriend as she bled to death in his arms… it haunted Eridan, sometimes.

Eridan had never thought he could relate to Captor, but there it was. Two men from completely different backgrounds, hanging around completely different groups of people. And the world shit on them both equally.

Man, that's fucked up. Did he… love Captor? Eridan thought about it. He had to admit, it filled him with such glee when Sollux finally got annoyed enough to throw some insults his way. Any little piece of Sollux's attention he could have was a delicacy. But was it as strong as love? Obsession? Eridan didn't know. Standing in a closet, drunk, and jacking off, wasn't exactly the ideal situation to delve into the deeper meaning of his emotions.

Feferi seemed to realize that there was something dark growing between the two of them, but her eye roll suggested that she didn't know it was her. Eridan didn't know how to process the sudden hatred his body was directing towards her.

"You know what, screw this. I'm not going to let you ruin this moment for me," Feferi said, as she roughly grabbed his penis. Eridan could see blood pooling at her fingertips as she squeezed. Captor squirmed, but was unable to escape. Feferi began to masturbate him, yanking too hard and making Captor cry out in pain. Eridan was certain she was doing it on purpose. "I'm not going to let you be one those assholes who comes first and then leaves his gal hanging."

Eridan froze, his hand still gripping his own throbbing erection. He knew if he didn't finish up, it would come back to hurt him. His body had to keep going, but he was feeling overwhelmingly guilty about it. Sollux had lost control, but it wasn't in the least bit the way Eridan had always dreamed. Captor had ugly tears on his face, and he was tense and frightened. Eridan could already see it happening in his mind, Feferi riding Sollux while he screamed, and the thought turned his stomach upside down. She was going too far. Even though Eridan always dreamed of seeing Captor put in his place, this was not something he could condone.

Captor couldn't be broken. Captor was supposed to be Eridan's rival. Captor couldn't be Eridan's rival if Captor didn't have the will to continue.

This was wrong.

Eridan pulled up his pants, not caring that the pressure was still there. He winced as he zipped himself, the sensitivity of his penis a bit much for such a sudden and sharp action. He couldn't just stand by and watch this; he had to do something.

Feferi let go of Sollux's penis. When it stood on its own despite the bruises starting to show, her face contorted into somewhat of a victorious smile. Eridan could hear Sollux as he begged her to stop. To please just let him go. Something in Sollux's voice, the sound of a man betrayed, struck on a spiritual level. Perhaps it was the alcohol, and perhaps it was the new-found respect for his complex sentiments, but there was something layering the moment with a drive to do something. It gripped a-hold of Eridan's chest, filling him with some oxymoronic mixture of courage and fear. Without thinking too much about it, Eridan grabbed one of the weights sitting in Equius' closet. It was ten pounds, and made of metal, but Eridan hardly felt its mass as he shoved the doors of the closet open.

Peixes' eyes registered fear and shock as she looked over. Eridan felt like he could've stopped there and she would've just walked away, but he didn't want to. He gave himself entirely over to the motions. She stood up, screeching at him. He didn't see the beautiful girl he once loved. He saw the creature standing in his way, destroying everything that held his world together. His respect for her, his love for her... it was gone, replaced with hollowness. God, he hated her so much.

Her blood struck the wall only seconds after the weight struck her face. Eridan felt some splatter on his lips as he hit her again, and again, and again. It was terrifying, and exhilarating, how freeing of an experience this was. It was almost like he was physically severing the chain that bound him.

When the body slumped to the ground, it was no longer a person. There was no head, only a pulpy cave of bones.

"That bitch," he said, his breath heavy in his chest. "That stupid bitch. Are you o—"

Eridan turned to look at Captor, and was caught off-guard. Sollux had drawn himself to the headboard, unable to loosen his binding, and was clinging to it. He was pale as a ghost, and trembling. Was he… afraid?

"Hey, she's dead, I think. You're safe now!" Eridan consoled.

Sollux didn't look like he was breathing. Eridan dropped the weight, hearing it splat as it hit some blood on the floor. He knew that everything was wrong, but how could he fix it? It was broken the moment he'd run into the room the hide. But now, at least he knew he loved Sollux so much. They were so much alike. Sollux had to know this; Eridan had to tell him this. Eridan slid onto the bed and took Captor's head in his hands, moving it to look at him. Captor fought him, trying to pull away from him; the headboard prevented it.

"Hey, hey," Eridan comforted, donning his award-winning smile. "Shh, you're okay, Sol. You're okay."

His words blurred only a little bit. Sollux winced as Eridan's thumb brushed his cheek, smearing some blood in with the tears. He began to shiver. Eridan didn't understand. There wasn't anything to be afraid of anymore. Ding dong, the witch was dead.

He moved his hand from Sollux's face, brushing his cheek in a gesture that was meant to be motherly. Sollux jerked away from the touch, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip. Eridan caught the emotion surging his body in his throat. He swallowed it with an audible click.

Sollux was beautiful. Damned, outright beautiful. How was this not obvious before? How could Eridan have ever gazed upon him and seen him as anything other than precious? Eridan's fingers brushed the skin on Sollux's neck, filling Eridan with the need to run his tongue along it. When he did, he tasted salt, and just a little bit of cocoa butter. He made a mental note of this. He then brushed the shirt from Sollux's shoulder, trying to kiss every little freckle. Sollux's little chest, and the pudginess of his stomach, were not safe from pinches. Eridan's eyes reached Sollux's crotch before his hands did. He could see that Captor how somehow willed himself back into a limpness. It was impressive, considering Eridan's was just as hard now as ever. In fact, he could feel it beginning to enter the stages of complete frustration. He needed to let himself go, soon.

Petting Sollux's hair and shushing him for comfort, Eridan moved his hand to between Sollux's legs. Captor tried to headbutt him, but Eridan saw the movement in time to dodge. He gripped Sollux's hair tight and forced his head back, as he'd seen Feferi do earlier. It felt as good as it looked. Captor didn't try to stop him again, but quietly sobbed. Eridan kissed the tears from his face, begging him to please, just please stop crying. Eridan wasn't Feferi. Eridan wouldn't hurt him.

"Shh, I saved you," Eridan cooed. "I saved you. I... I love you."

There was no response for a moment or two. Then, shyly, Sollux returned the sentiment: "I love you too, Ed. You don't have to do thith. You need to run away, before they find uth."

How sweet was that? Eridan smiled and leaned in to kiss Sollux. Strangely, it felt like he wasn't kissing back. Eridan's hand moved passed Sollux's penis, and down to where Feferi had been exploring. Sollux tried to press his legs together, but Eridan simply wiggled them apart, chuckling slightly at how easy it was. Sollux was just so shy; why couldn't he see that Eridan was ready to find out all of his secrets? There was no judgement here. Eridan shuddered with delight when he fingers found, sitting just below Sollux's darling manhood, a… slit? He caressed the opening with his fingers, mesmerized by how very soft it was. He could feel that it had folds, and poking a single finger in, it felt very real.

And there, sitting there at the cusp of the folds, was a soft little nub. Eridan pressed it; Sollux's mournful whine was confirmation that it was, in fact, a clitoris. His baby, his beautiful baby, was perfect. Eridan couldn't help the feelings he had for Sollux in that moment. Like a burst of lightning, Eridan was filled with a glowing desire to own Sollux. Eridan's thumb rubbed circles on Sollux's sweet little clit, while his middle finger penetrated the moist cunt. Eridan's mouth tasted everything it could about Sollux's face, before licking the hickey that Feferi had left.

"Ed, you don't have to do thith," Sollux repeated. Eridan was surprised, but only because Sollux seemed to be copying the cops in the movies who talked to the men holding hostages. "You win, okay? I'll go away. I'll drop out. I'll dithappear. I'll-"

Eridan pressed against Sollux's lips with his.

"Shut up, Sol. I don't want you to go. It's just me and you, now. _Soul mates_," Eridan whispered, lining his pelvis up with the slighter man's. He felt like Sollux was wet enough for him now, to take him painlessly. He started to undo his zipper, listening to the way Sollux's heartbeat began to race at the familiar sound.

It took every ounce of strength he had to not come at just the touch of his head to Sollux's velvet opening. The warmth, and softness was incredible. Eridan ran the tip of his penis along the length of Sollux's lips. He prepared himself mentally as he aligned their bodies...

"Oh god, thtop! Ed, no!" Sollux begged, clearly sheepish about Eridan's size. Eridan smiled, taking it as a compliment. Sollux felt amazing as he slid inside. Eridan was gentle, and slow, though Sollux's howl would've left an audience with a different opinion. Eridan went all the way in, and if it weren't for the penis pressing against his lower belly, he could've forgotten that Sollux was a man altogether. He pulled out just as slow as he'd entered, but felt like Sollux could take a rougher thrust. Sollux _deserved_ it, to feel it. To have every push vibrated his body, and fill him with ecstasy.

Eridan shoved in as hard as he could the second time, feeling his balls smack against Sollux's pelvis roughly. God, that felt nice...

But, why was Sollux shrieking? He was acting like a little bitch; Eridan wasn't _that_ big...

Eridan froze when realization pierced the haze of his drunken stupor. What was he doing? He started to pull himself out, but it was too late. He felt the pressure inside of him finally reach the limit. He exploded, and it shamed him to admit, it felt _good_. It felt really good. Once he was done, Eridan backed away, feeling sick at the trail of white left behind. He could feel the dirtiness on his skin, clinging to him like tar.

No, wait, not tar... His eyes began seeing the blood and flesh stuck to his clothing for the first time. He held his hands out, staring at the rouge of them; and then at Sollux, at the blood Eridan had smeared all over him.

Feferi's blood. Everywhere. Sharply colored against the white of Sollux's skin.

Everything was just wrong. Wrong. He saved Sollux, but Sollux couldn't even look at him as a savior, because he'd fucked it up. He'd let his demons take control of him. How could this have happened? This wasn't how this day was supposed to go at all! Eridan wanted to scream at himself, and Feferi, and Sollux… why couldn't everything just be perfect? Feferi was gone; Sollux should be his. Why wasn't it that way?

Eridan had almost reached the door when it swung open, and the sounds of music and drunk laughter filled the air.

Vantas had all of three seconds to absorb what he found in the room, before Eridan pushed him aside, and ran for the front door. Everything else was a sickening blur, but he had to get away. He couldn't be in there anymore. He heard Vantas screaming about murder, and the blind girl ironically shouting about her calling the police. As the night air kissed his skin, he could already hear sirens in the distance, growing louder.

But it was the realization that somebody was chasing him that really set the fear in him. He glanced back. At first, he saw nothing, but then, her face appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

She was all of six feet tall, and on her way to the Olympics, they said. Kanaya Maryam, the track runner. Eridan considered stopping to try and explain everything, but his fingers burned with the memory of Sollux's body, and he knew it would be pointless. They wouldn't hear him. He'd done something wrong. Terribly wrong.

The pain in his back was sudden and horrible, as Maryam's entire weight struck against him in a tackle worthy of a professional football player. He felt the ground as he struck it, tasting dirt and blinking as glass stung his eye from his lens bursting. Maryam's freakishly large hands were grabbing his hair, yanking. He wondered if Sollux had felt the same perverted mix of excitement and pain when his hair was pulled. Then, his face met the ground for the second time, and a blissful darkness wrapped around him, lulling him to sleep.


End file.
